User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 6
Order Well, it should be in the right order, if it's your third archive, then you should create a fourth one, the number of archives appear on the talk page when you delete the template and add it again. (talk) 17:13, January 8, 2015 (UTC) : Well, this is unfixable, because this is the right way to do it, you archive your talk page to let the older messages archived and the newer messages in the main page for you to read them. (talk) 17:27, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ... I just noticed you live in Leeds... LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:51, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, it's amazing to find someone on here who is also from Leeds. I kinda felt like a loner. Sorry, but I seem to have to ask everyone I know in Leeds this, (if you're bothered about it) what football team do you support? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:57, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok pal, no problem. But anyway, yeah it is really rare. I've only noticed it happen once with Tony1998 and Cloudkit who both live in Blyth, California I believe. The only other people I know live in the UK are The Tom, Messi and JBanton but I don't have a clue where. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:03, January 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: My apologies. I was fixing someone's vote and added mine. I don't realize I must've accidentally deleted your vote and comment. Again, my apologies. ( ) 20:01, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Images Thanks for the Sadler pointer. The ones I have on my list that are strikeout are ones I have grabbed an image for, but haven't got around to uploading yet. I did the Space Docker one last night but have the Firetruck, Docktug and Dock Handler still to add. When I get a turn on the PS4, I'm normally dumping loads of stuff to a USB stick and then come back to my PC to organise it all. You have my permission to edit my user page to add any more that you find are missing an image. smurfy (coms) 20:20, January 9, 2015 (UTC) !st thing to do is check here to make sure I haven't already loaded it and just forgotten to propogate it out to the vehicle's own page. That was the case with the Interceptor, which, sad to say, does not have the interior accessories that are present on PS3 external view. Which, incidentally, is why I like to have both images in the galleries. smurfy (coms) 20:31, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Monkeypolice. Those are some nice cars you got in GTA Online on your profile page. Just wanted to say that :). ( ) 20:39, January 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Vehicle links Hey monk, there are three vehicles from your garage using wrong links, in your garage section on the character infobox, there's a standard Mesa link instead of Merryweather Mesa , the Sprunk Bati Custom redirects to Bati 800 and Dukes redirect to the borough instead of the car (Dukes (car) is right). (talk) 17:31, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle stats on Southernsananreassuperautos Yeah, I have screen grabs of all that data but haven't decided how to publish it yet. smurfy (coms) 20:00, January 11, 2015 (UTC) FWD Vehicles You're welcome man :P but I also never knew that the Cutter is FWD, but it's probably because it's based on a Dock Handler performance-wise, I wonder how that thing still have enough power to break walls (or pick up containers in the Handler's case) I also noticed that your least favorite car is the Ingot. (talk) 17:52, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : I'll check this page. Also, the Ingot is really slow, but it isn't worse than the Habanero for me at least, another car that makes me go on foot rather than driving it is the GTA V Regina, the car looks nice, but its appearance does not compensate its performance, it's like a turtle. (talk) 18:01, January 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Trivia Hi Monk. With the Trivia, I mainly deleted the repeated Trivia but it seems I must have deleted more than I thought. Apologies. SJWalker (talk) 17:57, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I've just checked my edits and it appears that the Trivia hasn't disappeared, it's been moved down the page. If you could check and make sure I haven't deleted the Trivia you mean I'd be greatful, and happily re-add it. SJWalker (talk) 18:02, January 12, 2015 (UTC) No worries. SJWalker (talk) 18:07, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Street Acessories I was building the page anyway, thank you xD (talk) 18:23, January 12, 2015 (UTC) GTA IV Pics Hey Monkeypolice. Don't just add pictures of Street Accessories only in GTA V. They've appeared in GTA IV as well. If you have GTA IV as well, take some pics of accessories in the game. ( ) 20:00, January 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Patroller Well, Leo said that it should be closed as successful already, but Tom or Ilan didn't check the promotion page yet, I don't wanna talk to them about it right now, it may look "too keen" for me, i'm leaving them decide it. (talk) 22:03, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Brittish/American english I don't mind either, this totally depends on the person :P (talk) 17:42, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey Monk, my advice is that you should send a request when there's no active requests and there are less then 8 patrollers, now it isn't the right time but i'm sure you will be promoted some time and I will vote for you when it comes, the next request should be sent from WildBrick142, he totally deserves to be a patroller, after him, you could send a request :) (talk) 19:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : Oh and about the safehouses, I didn't had time to even think about that, sorry! :p (the safehouse as it appears in GTA V) (talk) 19:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :: Not to be a dick or anything, but I think he still likes GTA V the same way I liked GTA IV, I hated the game at first, nowadays I almost praise the game for being fun, it's kinda like that :P and it will be the same to GTA VI as well. (talk) 19:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC) What made me love the game more is the Dodo, the Marshall, the new animals, the peyote plants and some other things, but there's more coming! Heists update should make the game even more fun! I can't wait to touch the Hydra again :D (talk) 19:51, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : I just hope we can use all the DLC vehicles on the single player too, I don't want to believe these rumors saying that the vehicles (Hydra,Kuruma,Hind-based chopper) will be only available during the heists. (talk) 19:56, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Regina I told you that the Regina is one of the worst cars in the game xD it's just not worse than the Habanero (for me) (talk) 21:06, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : Okay man. (talk) 15:00, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion You made right with closing that request, I think it's too early to be promoted, but I wish you luck next time, I voted yes because I can't say no to your promotion :P (talk) 20:32, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Leaving? C'mon, don't do this, let's not leave this wiki to be an abandoned place! (talk) 21:30, January 18, 2015 (UTC) : Just don't leave the wiki... (talk) 21:38, January 18, 2015 (UTC) What about heists,man? There are more things coming, even if you "leave", come back soon! (talk) 21:41, January 18, 2015 (UTC)< : Soo glad to hear that! xD we gonna rebuild the wiki from the ruins of The Tom and Ilan, slowly fixing all mistakes, first we gonna need a cleanup on the staff, VaultBoy is completely aware of that :) (talk) 21:47, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I applied myself to become a patroller, could you please vote? Thanks! 558050 Talk 21:01 January 18, 2015 (UTC)